


Splatter paint

by absolute_walnut



Series: Rainbow of feels [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Colors, Feels, Hypocrisy, Poetry, colors as feelings, rant, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_walnut/pseuds/absolute_walnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem describing my out look on the world and it's future. Open to interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splatter paint

I've seen great authors  
Spread words with a brush,  
They smear them across  
A canvas, and thus,  
A beautiful story  
In vivid details,  
Of swords that have crossed,  
Of ships that have sailed,  
Of heroes and underdogs  
Who have prevailed,  
Of Vilnius fiends,  
In the end unveiled.

Yet some paint not with ink,  
But in blood.  
Their hatred's a sea,  
My mind it does flood!  
I'm drowning! HELP!  
But then they shriek  
"We're dying of dehydration,  
Don't speak!  
We have it worse!  
Our torture lives!"  
And long after  
Our poor world gives  
Out, they'll never blame  
Themselves.  
Excuses they have  
Lined on shelves.

No, not shelves,  
But our tombstones,  
Life wasn't worth living  
As their hateful drones.  
And all the paintings,  
So long forgotten.  
In the end were our hopes  
Doomed to be rotten?

NO, says I,  
Pick up you pen!  
In this battle of emotion  
We can't let them win.  
Their hatred's disease  
But our hope's the cure,  
So I'm begging you please  
Hope a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, how was that? Wanna leave me some love in the comments? Some hate? Anything?


End file.
